gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Julie E Gordon
| instrument = Vocals | genre = Alternative dance, Madchester | occupation = Musician, singer-songwriter | years_active = 1996–present | associated_acts = Happy Mondays, Shaun Ryder, Julie E Gordon Band | website = }} Originally from Dudley near, Birmingham, UK, Julie E. Gordon is a musician, singer-songwriter. In recent years Gordon has toured the world with the Happy Mondays as backing vocalist. She now lives in Manchester and became firmly established in the "Madchester" scene. Her own work has received air play on Jazz Fm/BBC Manchester/All FM/XFM/UNITY RADIO and in 2004 was nominated most promising vocalist by Jazz FM's Gilles Peterson. Julie has collaborated with Jean Carne, and the late Nathan Heathman, Spacek, Liz Fields, Kindred Family Soul, Amp Fiddler. Julie has played a crucial part in Manchester's underground music scene in projects such as the Single Cell Collective and crossed into mainstream performing as featured vocalist on a number of DJ/Producer tracks. Julie's infectious and powerful stage presence has sparked much acclaim for Manchester's 'finest' Powerhouse. Happy Mondays era 2004 – 2010 JazzFM's Richard Serling described her "Julie E Gordon is the best thing that’s happened to Manchester since the Hacienda" (2004). Julie has since recorded tracks with labels, Grand Central, Giant Step Records, and Sanctuary Records. In 2007 she worked on the Happy Mondays Album 'Uncle Dysfunktional' with producer Sunny Levine, an album that allowed her to demonstrate her skills as a passionate and powerful vocalist. 1996 – 2010 * 1996 - Grand Central Fat City – Featured on 1st LP Grand Central. Track 4 Rae & Christian in Rhodes. * 1997 - Desperate Dance - Happy Mondays cover band * 1998 - Turn it Loose – Soul Cover Band Big Finn – (Indie) Alternative Band 2000 * 2004 - RSL – (BBC World Music Nominees) Latin American Supported Amp Filder, Sean Escofery Nominated BBC World Music 2004 * 2006 - Happy Mondays/Shaun Ryder/Black Grape - Caulbearers Solo artist 2010 – present In 2010 Julie released her first EP "Deep Inside" with producer Zamali under 'Timewarp Music'. In 2011, Julie also toured again with Happy Mondays singer Shaun Ryder with his band SWR. Julie E Gordon first fronted her own band including Myke Wilson previously of Swing Out Sister on drums, keyboards player Paul Ashton, Italian guitarist Paolo Fuschi from Italy and Dave Luvin from Kansas USA on bass. Work continues as a solo artist working with writer/producer Paul Wilkinson; and as a featured artist on tracks with major European DJ/Producers In addition, Julie has since,collaborated with several producers outside the UK - Zamali / Jayl Funk/ Destjil providing guest vocals to the EP Deep Inside, which has seen a success in the Soul/Funk scene. Julie has not only permitted herself to Soul & Funk, she has worked and co-produced the yet to be released track BE AGAIN with the North West accalimed producers BACKDRAFT aka LAB2. BE AGAIN is due to be released on their forthcoming LP under label Botchit. Julie is currently working with the notably outstanding CAULBEARERS where she has contributed to writing and performing on their EP MORE LIE DEEP, and soon to released single HOLLOW BONES with label Jack to Phono. This year she will be debuting her new Album with Pascal Destjil " Julie Gordon & The Digital Orchestra." Julie has been featured in Manchester's Viva Magazine(2012 edition), Manchester Gossip(2011 edition), Afro Boogee (2012 Edition), she has been accredited with great reviews in the music scene from BBC 6 Music (Versus Cnacer, The Guardian, Billboard, Manchester Evening News, Express & Star- Performing for several charity projects including Versus Cancer, Sickle Cell Anaemia, British Heart Foundation, Salford Music Festival,Future Perfect Fesitvals. She has never failed to deliver outstanding live perfmances. Discography Happy Mondays *2007 – Uncle Dysfunktional Solo *1996 "Frying The Fat" LP1 Track 4 Rae & Christian in Rhodes- Lyrics & Vocals Julie Gordon (Fat City Records) *2003 - RSL – " The Mast" Love Will Be Strong Remix By King Britt & Joey Negro (Sub Tub Records ) *2003 Damage Productions Tracks Written and Produced by Julie E Gordon *2010 - Deep Inside with producer Zamali *2010 - Caulbearers More Lie Deep EP *2010 - Julie E Gordon & Backdraft Ft Jay Mackurdy - "Be Again" *2012 - Julie E Gordon "Love Power" (Paul Wilkinson/ Calder Recordings) *2013 - Julie Gordon & The Digital Orchestra " Lets Dance To Digital" *2013 - Backdraft Album "We Know Where You Live" Track "Be Again" Reviews * V Festival * Manchester vs Cancer * Kool Haus USA * SWR Birmingham 2011 References Category:English female singers Category:English dance musicians Category:Musicians from Manchester Category:Happy Mondays members Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:The Voice UK contestants